


while you were sleeping

by orphan_account



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: M/M, This is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cib takes out his phone. “Do you want to see a tit?” He asks, sullenly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive only seen like 40 or so "episodes" of alternative lifestyle

Parker’s door opens before he can reach for the door knob. He’s about to say something sarcastic like, what happened to that thing people do like knocking? But he swallows the thought almost immediately. He didn’t think he would say it even if the breath hadn’t been knocked out of him. 

“Hey.” 

Cib has a sad look on his face. It wasn’t the same kind of empty expression caused by sun exposure or being predictably moronic. It was just sad. And because Parker wasn’t used to seeing him this way; he forgot how to communicate like a regular human being. 

“Oh--what? Greetings, no, I...what are you doing here?” 

Cib shrugs. He steps through the threshold and doesn’t immediately begin rampaging around like the violent jungle monkey on steroids he really is. This takes Parker by surprise, and for a second time, he’s equal parts bewildered and terrified. Cib shuts the door behind him. Not wanting to influence the tenor between them into something more awkward than Parker could control, he leads Cib into the living room. 

Cib takes out his phone. “Do you want to see a tit?” He asks, sullenly.

“What?”

“A singular tit.” Cib presents his phone screen to Parker. There’s a chubby yellow and black bird lounging on a tree branch. “It’s a bird that lives in New Zealand. James told me to tell you that. Actually, just kidding, he doesn’t care about you or your opinion. I just thought I could share that with you.”

Parker nods as if he understands. He doesn’t understand, he’s barely listening. He’s too busy focusing on the all the different steps his doctor told him to take in order to prevent an anxiety attack. He’d been really stressed lately. His dreams, or in this case, nightmares, were getting increasingly worse. Temporary relief came to him in the days that went by that he didn’t have to see Cib or the rest of his friends. 

Jeremy had been gone for quite some time and Andrew remained locked in his room. Parker had some thoughts on the idea that maybe these dreams were being cultivated by one of his enemies. His relationships with his friends seemed to be hanging on by thin strands as of late, so he didn’t really know who he could trust. 

“Why are you here, Cib?” Parker mumbles again, quietly, because he doesn’t want to instigate any sort of aggression. 

Cib licks his lips a bit. “I just wanted to see you...bro. Our synergy’s been on the loop the loop and I just wanna’ get rid of any kind of negative vibes between us.”

“Okay.” Parker croaks, not because he’s agreeing but because he feels like indulging Cib. He didn’t think he had the guts to say no anyway. Maybe Cib realizes that too, because he stares at Parker for a long time, and it’s possibly the most intense staring contest Parker has ever been faced with. Of course, he looks away first. 

“Do you wanna’ know why or anything?” Cib says. 

“Sure.”

“Right...well, I guess...I wanted to say that...me and the boys. I mean, just me, really, I can’t really speak for them. I just wanted to let you know that…” Cib stares down at his thumbs. Parker notices he looks uncharacteristically nervous. “That...you...are...a...not? Not. Not not a bad person. I mean, not a bad person. You’re alright.” 

Parker hums in the back of his throat, taking his time to process Cib’s statement. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions but it seemed like Cib was trying to say that Parker was actually a cool guy. A good friend. Parker tried to remember what event might have prompted Cib’s decision to tell him this but unfortunately, could not come up with a straightforward answer.

“Thanks, Cib.” He replies finally, “You’re a good friend.” 

Cib pales a little upon hearing Parker’s words. “That’s the other thing...I don’t know if you should really be calling me a friend at all, dude.” He laughs weakly. 

“Acquaintance?” Parker tries. He’s a little hurt, disappointed, although not surprised in the slightest. The fact that Cib took the time to even come here on his own without having to be coerced or bribed or dragged by Steven was a miracle. 

Cib stands up suddenly. He looks around the house like he’s trying to see if someone is watching or listening in. For some reason, this action sends a wave of dread through Parker’s system. Maybe this whole time Cib was just waiting to see if Jeremy really was gone. There was a wild look in Cib’s eyes. Parker knew he couldn’t die, but it didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt if someone who he thought was his friend tried to kill him. 

Cib steps forwards, drawing upon Parker with some obvious malicious intent. Parker holds his breath. If Cib was going to kill him today then might as well be prepared for it. 

“Fuck.” Cib mutters beneath his breath. He straightens. “This isn’t what I wanted to accomplish today.” 

Cib does one more cursory check around the room. “Guess what, Parking meter, I really want to do some non-platonic things with you in a really weird way so if you want to call us acquaintances go right on ahead but just know I’m constantly going to be thinking about fucking you.” Cib winks and then shakes his head like he immediately regrets the action. He takes a few steps backwards, away from Parker and the couch, and then dashes out of the room. 

Parker hears the front door slam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> furthermore:

“I just really want to fuck him but I also want to wrap him up in a warm blanket and feed him hot chocolate while doing it.”

Steven’s brows furrow. “You want him?”

“Yes.” Cib reaffirms. He pauses, “Yes, I think so. Tell me, steve-o, what does it mean when you have the uncontrollable urge to put your dick into something, and in this case, someone?”

“Okay, I got it.” Steve says, in lieu of an answer.

"It's called being soft. _But_ not...flaccid."


End file.
